Forever Alone
by weecookie
Summary: After many years of sleeping in his coffin, the vampire Atem awakens only to find that the world has changed and he wants to be a part of it. He gathers a following and becomes a rock star only to find that his music awakens the ancient Queen Anzu and she
1. Prologue

Wee Cookie: God that took forever to write from the DVD.

Atem: So I'm the vampire again hmm?

Wee Cookie: You make a good vampire, any way disclaimer I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Queen of the damned.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

""There comes a time for every vampire when the idea of eternality becomes momentary unbearable. Living in the shadows, feeding in the darkness with only your own company to keep, rots into solitary hollow existence.

Immortality seems like a good idea…

… Until you realize you're going to spend it alone. So I slept, hoping the sounds of the passing eras would fade out…

… And a sort of death might happen. But as I lay there, the world didn't sound like the place I had left…

... But something different.

Better...

If became worthwhile to rise again as new gods were born and worshiped. Night and day, they were never alone. I would become one of them.""

Walking straight for my prey I reach for his throat to feed once again. Dropping him to the ground I look over my self.

""Whether it was the meal or the 100 years of rest, I'm not sure. But suddenly I was feeling better than ever. My sense so high...

... They lead me straight to the instrument of my resurrection...

... Playing in my old house.""

Slipping in unnoticed was easy, not being able to stop my self I sang. The four of them stopped playing at the site of me.

"Jesus" The blonde boy by the drums spoke as he tripped over his kit.

"You're voice." The tall brunet let out.

"Who the hell are you man?" The albino spoke dropping his guitar.

""The question provoked an irresistible urge.""

"I am the vampire Atem."

""It just rolled out of my mouth. With one sentence, I betrayed everything about my kind. Betrayed our code of secrecy.""

"Vampire?" The brunet broke the silence. "That's funny."

"Indeed. Hilarious." I turned to the others in the room. "You're all... ... So beautiful." I spoke before touching his right cheek to have him step back.

"You're hands are--." He finished when I spoke up from the other side of the room. They all cowered into the back wall.

"Cold as death?"

"You're gonna kill us?" The blonde asked looking straight at me.

"No. All that you've ever dreamed of, I'm going to make yours. This is your lucky day."

""It was a bad move, I admit. But from that moment on they were my friends, my children, my band. Giving the world a new god. Me.""

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joey: Why am I the stupid one?

Wee Cookie: You're not, you're just stupid any way, even ask you're friends.

Joey: Er? No thanks, I pass.

Wee Cookie: Thought you might. Hope you enjoyed this chapter please review.


	2. Something else

Wee Cookie: Here goes the start of scene one on the film. Interview with the vampire Atem.

Atem: This should be good.

Wee Cookie: Yep of course it should. Oooo Yugi makes his first appearance soon.

Atem: Disclaimer I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Queen of the damned or Dope - Now or Never.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(London, England)

A crowd of Atem's loyal fans stand out side the radio station among others like journalists, people who don't like the music and vampires. A black limo stops just outside of this building, exiting the limo the four of five band members Joey, Seto, Bakura and Duke walk over to the platform baring microphones and television screens.

"Okay, okay can I have you're attention." The band manger shouts above the crowd. Getting through to the mob, the band members take their seats while the crowd became quiet.

"One at a time. Yeah you."

"Why are you here in London?" Asks an elderly adult male.

"Ah come on we go where were told just like you do." Answers Joey.

"How would you sum up you're music?" Asks a young female reporter.

"Sex, Blood and 'rock n roll'." Answers Seto.

"Okay, now if you please. The vampire Atem." David the band manager announces. Pointing up to the large screen above them, a live picture of the vampire himself appears.

"Good evening, sorry I'm late was just trying to catch my breakfast." Atem finishes with a smile showing his pearl white fangs. Earning a laugh from the crowd and them chanting his name David speaks up again.

"Alright you."

"Not to sure if I'm right but what I know on vampires don't you usually tend to keep your identity a secret?" Asks a middle aged female reporter.

"Yes but why hide it in this age, I've hidden in the shadows for centuries."

"Could you prove it, give us a demonstration of you're powers." She asked this time looking skeptic.

"If you like I could give you a private demonstration tonight in you're hotel room."

"Atem you're first and only concert only days away. Why the only one?" Going back to the young female report before I appeared.

"I don't like repeating myself." I answered.

"There's loads of rumors flying around the internet about the hidden meaning in you're lyrics. Some say you're giving away vampire secrets, is it true?" Asks a young man standing beside the elderly man from before.

"Maybe I trying to resurrect an old friend. Asking him to come out of the shadows."

"Wont these other vampires be pissed off that you're giving away there secrets?" Asks the elderly man again.

"I image they are yes."

"Do you have anything else to say to the other vampire listening out there?" Asks the young female from before.

"As a matter of fact I do. Come out, come out, where ever you are. See you all at Saitama Arena." Finishing what I were say I turned the system off. I just sat there contemplating the concert and about the man who made me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Glastonbury, West England)

"This way girls." David was leading the way round the back of the house mansion I was living in at that moment. He was bringing me 2 sweet young girls, or should I say crazy fan girls.

"Is this Atem's house?" Asks a young blonde girl around the age of 19.

"It is this week." He finished as he entered one of many living areas in this place.

"Oh whys that?" She asked again looking around.

"What can I say the guys just." He finished when he saw me appear round the corner standing next to him. "Boss, I didn't see you standing there."

"No, you wouldn't would you." I walked past him and straight for the girl that didn't stop smiling at me. When I reached her I turned to the other to smell her sweet sent.

"Well would you like me to take the girls home later?"

"I will make sure they are taken care of David." I turned to him as he nodded then headed for the door, I weren't to sure where he would go but I wasn't bothered.

.:: some what 20 minutes later ::.

It was quite funny watching these to girls practically drooled over me. I didn't mind I just sat back on the nice black leather sofa with one girl on the floor on me left and the other was on my right further bask than the other.

"Are you hungry? Are you hungry for something else?" The blonde asked giggling. The other moved closer to me placing her hands on my thighs.

"Are you ticklish?" She asks hands moving closer to my lower self.

"Don't do that." I snapped as her hands closed in."Yes very ticklish." I kneeled on the floor near them crawling backwards towards the back wall. They both followed on their hands and knees too. As I closed up on the wall I turned to face it, moving my hands onto the wall I began to climb it. I turned to see 2 pairs of eyes on me as I was nearing the ceiling. Moving both hands onto the ceiling I crawled so I were above them. Looking straight at them, I pushed off the ceiling turning in mid air I landed on the blonde. Immediately I sunk my teeth into her warm soft skin, tasting her warm sweet blood.

After the nice meal I headed out side to look over the huge garden I had in the early hours of the morning before the sun arose. Leaning against the stone pillar at the top of the stairs leading to the lower garden. I looked out to the horizon then said.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Some where in London)

Yugi's Prov:

(Yugi)

""A voice calling to me, in my dreams.""

(Yugi)

""Same dream I've had since I was 6.""

(Yugi)

""Of a family of my own, not a strange dream really, one every orphan has""

(Yugi)

(Yugi)

Dream flash back:

_Climbing out of my bed, I walked towards the voices coming from the other larger room near mine in my aunt's great house. Entering the room I walk past all the people looking for my aunt._

_"Sorry but you must go."_

_"Why can't I stay with you? Please aunt Mai." I pleaded._

_"I don't want you to go. But you must"_

_"Aunt you're bleeding." I moved my finger to where the blood was slowly dripping down her cheek, looking at the blood for a minor second I moved my blood covered finger towards my mouth. Aunt Mia's hand grabbing my wrist before I could suck the blood away from my finger._

_"You must be with you're you."_

""I knew things weren't the way they were with other families.""

_"This isn't the life I want for you."_

""I only knew I was part of them and being cast out, was I bad? Had I done something wrong?""

_"I'll always be watching you."_

_"I want to stay with you forever." I spoke hoping she would let me._

_"You can't" I lowered my head gazing at the floor._

End of dream.

Being awoken by the sirens of the ambulance I sat up for moment before heading into the living room to see the recent news on 'Atem'. Grabbing a coffee and my note pad I placed myself on the one seater sofa watching the television for anything interesting.

Hi I'm Vivian Wong MTV news, Vampire rocker Atem has returned with another CD 'Now or Never' all though his band hails from Domino city, Japan. Atem claims to be thirteenth century B.C.E Pharaoh of Egypt who has been asleep for other 100 years, here's a sneak look at the new single from the new record here's 'Now or Never'.

_"What'd you go and do that for  
I see the way you're  
Looking at me  
And I don't know why...  
I don't know and I'm not sure  
Have you lost your way  
Did you lose your mind  
Are you out of time"_

Looking through the loose pieces of paper with lyrics to every song and looking at the screen to see the new video. I put the papers on the small coffee table near by. Crawling onto the floor then sitting back down in front of the T.V just as the camera focused on Atem dressed all in black tight leathers like he did a lot. I felt like I couldn't pull my self from the screen, I was so focused on Atem I nearly fell forward from leaning closer to the T.V.__

You say goodbye  
Like everythings all right  
You say goodbye  
Like everythings all right

If we go on it's now or never  
If we go on  
If we go on it's now or never  
If we go on

What'd you go and do that for  
I'm telling you so tell me  
What's it gonna be...  
I don't know and I'm not sure  
But sooner or later  
I wanna believe  
I wanna believe

You say goodbye  
Like everythings all right  
You say goodbye  
Like everythings all right

If we go on it's now or never  
If we go on  
If we go on it's now or never  
If we go on

It's now or never

You say goodbye like everythings alright  
You say goodbye like everythings alright

You say goodbye  
Like everythings all right  
You say goodbye  
Like everythings all right

If we go on it's now or never  
If we go on  
If we go on it's now or never  
If we go on"

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Wee Cookie: Hope you readers enjoyed this chapter will be updating soon.

Yugi: Finally I am in the story.

Atem: And I get to sing Dope Now or Never is really nice of you Wee Cookie.

Wee Cookie: It's one of their best songs along with 'sing', 'slipping away', 'always' and 'people are people'. Please review, I've tried not to use every word the characters say in the film but keeping to the film too.


	3. The Past

Wee Cookie: Here's the next chapter and Yugi is going to get a good look at Atem's live next.

Yugi: Cool.

Wee Cookie: Don't worry I'm going to change some for copyright reasons only.

Atem: Do you enjoy writing about us in stories or something?

Wee Cookie: As a matter of fact I do. It's fun trying to tease the readers when they do the same with their really cool/ good stories.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Talamasca Center For Paranormal Studies, London)

Showing some lyrics from one of Atem's songs on his presentation. Yugi bagan to speak.

"Like everyone else I thought Atem was a joke. A rock star with a gimmick until these lyrics caught my attention.

_Take a walk down the aisle,_

_at the end of the mile. _

_Give your life to my charms,_

_in the Admiral's Arms._

Does that ring any bells? I tracked down some old leases of London. It turns out in the late 1600's there was a pub at the end of the Mile End called the Admiral's Arms. It has records of dealing with black magic plus people somehow vanishing. This is where you could find the Admiral's Arms in old London." I flicked through a couple of disturbing pictures showing black magic and demons. Coming to a map of old London where he pointed to where the Admiral's Arms was.

"That part is mainly all warehouses meat packing plant and a pirvate club in the exsact location. I'm not sure but I think it's a vampire coven. And Atem is leading us to it." I finished flicking to a recent photo of the club. The other agents in the room looked from on another back to me before the only female spoke up.

"Who took this picture?"

"I did." I answered.

"You're not allowed to do field work Yugi, you're still only an apprentice." She stopped when the main leader of the counsil spoke up.

"The Talamasca has a code Yugi." He looked angry at me, I don't blaim him I just wanted to know.

"Yes I know 'Observe the dark realm but be non of it'." I reasited again from the mainy times he's reminded me.

"Well its held good, being centries old." Another one of the counsil members spoke breaking the silance.

"We record and observe, but we never interfere Yugi." The women replied.

"Is Malik aware Yugi?" The second to the lead counsil member asked. But before I could reply Malik was standing at the door.

"Yugi?"

"Hello, Malik I was..."

"Why don't you follow me to my office?" He finished as he walked off. Guessing I better start following him, I ran after him. Entering his office I spoke up guessing he didn't believe me.

"This is a real vampire coven Malik and it's right here in London."

"All the more reason you should have told me before any one else. Listen Yugi we already know about Atem. We know what he's doing is Superior and unheard of."

"Why is he doing it then Malik? Doesn't it make you wonder why he is doing this?"

"Before I tell you, let me show you something." Pulling out a large painting from the rack. He turned to me and said. "What do you see?"

"Mid 1500's Florence." I replied taking good note of the painting held in front of me.

"This one?"

"This man is in both." I said noticing the same man painted the same way.

"Yes, all painting simples are authentic. Each painted during their particular time. His name is Khaldun meaning immortal in Egyptian. I've been tracing him for years, my little obsession if you will. He's the closest thing to the original vampire. Khaldun himself dates back to the early 1600's B.C. He's older than Atem." He finished when I turned to him, a sudden spark firing up inside me when he mentioned Atem's name.

"How do you know this?" I asked.

"Yugi he made Atem."

"What? Where did you find this out?" I asked again getting over the shock.

"I have Atem's journal."

"Let me see it." I demanded.

"Alright but you must promise you wont go back to the Admiral's Arms Yugi, it's not save for you."

"Anything just to see it." He lead me other to his desk where he unlocked the third draw and pulling out a wooden looking book filled with papyrus pages. Sitting down at the desk to gain a better look at the papyrus book. The text was writen in Egyptian Hieroglyph's thanks to Malik I was able to read them word for word.

.: The past :.

_I was brought to a deserted island somewhere in the caribbean by the man who made, if a man is what you would call him._

"Welcome Atem."

"Who are you?" I asked getting off the soft bed I had been placed on moments ago. He walked round the side of the bed opporsite me. He wore long white silk robes. His skin was slightly tanned compared to mine. He had short black hair with a few bangs hovering above his crystal blue eyes.

"I'm unknowable by my nature, but you can call me Khaldun."

"I'm the Pharaoh of Egypt, my priests will send my guards to look for me." I snapped looking around for a way out of this place.

"I doubt they will succed in finding you my lord, you are far away from you're home land." Noticing a way out I ran as fast as my feet could. Khaldun moved right in front of me, I didn't notice he had hold of me till he sunk his teeth into my neck. I yelled in pain as he let me drop to the ground.

"You're weak Atem, you're passing. I can bearly hear you're heartbeat." Cutting into hi wrist he placed his now bleeding arm in front of my mouth. "Drink, drink and live."

I looked from his arm to him slightly confused I didn't know what he thought helping me by blood.

"Drink Atem and live." He moved his bleeding wrist closer to me. Trusting him by thinking it would save me, I grabbed his wrist and sucked the freash cut. Tasting the copper blood I felt a eletrical surge power through me. I felt alive for the first time in my whole life.

"No more Atem." He attempted to pull away but failed. "I SAID NO MORE ATEM." He snapped successfully pulling his arm back. I yelped in pain for the surge got more painful as the blood made it's way through my vains.

"Don't be affraid Atem, it's only you're body that dies." He shifted closer when he noticed I was no longer in pain.

"More." I demanded liking the taste in my mouth.

_I impressed him by my thirst for things. He taught me all about the unknown while teaching me about myself and the world and it's hidden history._

.: Alexandria, Egypt :.

Khaldun was always teaching me when enjoying a meal, never to drink the last drop.

"That's enough my son, never drink the last drop. By doing so you drain their death into you causing you to die aswell." Understanding what he was talking about I let go of the limp body letting it drop to the ground. Khaldun walked around my victim looking down at him before saying.

"Appreciate you're prey." He then stamped on the dead boys head making me shake my head thinking he was crazy or something. Walking along the beach looking at the people celebrating something special only one thing caught my eye. A young girl with long blonde bangs hanging down slightly over her peachy face. Her eyes a dark vilot. She wasn't alone there next to her sat a young man slightly older than she was, his hair a dark chestnut brown colour, his eyes were like ocean blue. He had hold of a mini guitar playing away to the girls tune on the violin she held close.

I picked up the remaining violin to play along. Being a vampire had it's up's, I was able to learn something faster than a human. Knowing what exactly what to play, I sped up the beet I were playing at. The human boy soon stopped playing to see me playing at an inhuman speed.

"Mia." He shouted over our music. "Mai run. Gooo." Khaldun shut the boy up as he drank the blood from his living body.

"Go Atem, get her." Khaldun spoke as I turned to see the girl running up the bank. Not wanting to disobay I caught up to her. I wrapped my left arm around her waist so she couldn't escape me again. Tilting her head to the side forgetting my new strength her body went limp. I looked over her before doing as Khaldun had with the boy. Placing her body with the boys next to a broken boat. Khaldun placed a wooden log with fire on the other side. Watching the boat set a blaze he stepped closer to me.

"Humans must never know about us. You still have a few human emotions. They wont be any good to you."

"So I can not know anyone? I can never be known." I snapped half upset, I felt like I would be isolated for all eternality.

"Not unless you want to kill them. Come on time to go." He walked off leaving me to follow.

_The faces of my victims haunted me, reminding me of my fate. For nights and days I played furious that I would never partake of the simple joys of the world. I was meant for more than this._

Playing in the room I was made. I felt a slight draft come from the back wall I didn't think much of it, untill the bow belonging to the violin was pulled from my hand. Landing behind a chest that sat in front of that wall. Moving the chest from the wall I discovered what appeared to be a triangle with the wadjet eye placed in the center. The iris of the eye stuck out from the floor, curiosity getting the better of me I held down the iris. I turned as a loud _'roar'_ came from the wall behind. A single slab of stone had moved to shiw the narrow coridoor leading into the mountain this house was placed on.

Looking into the strange hallway I decided to see what was so much a secret for Khaldun to have hidden this passage. At the eng of the passage I came to be face to face with two large wood doors. There was Egyptian egraving upon this door. They didn't reveal much that I didn't already know. Pushing the doors open with my strength I had grown to love. I saw two statues looking like the ones back home. I didn't reconise the figures they were certenly Egyptian.

The room was beautiful, the two statues were on their thrones looking over the room. There was ponds on either side of the room, beautiful golden treasures placed around the thrones. It was just like a alter to the gods just these two weren't gods at all they were something cmpletely different. Walking on the path in the center of the room connecting boths sides of the rooms together. Still looking around I said.

"Khaldun? Khaldun?" Something wasn't right here, I looked to the statues where I kept getting the odd feeling from. Starring at the statues I smiled before speaking again. "Would you like me to play for you."

I know it were stupid but being alive for so long makes you kind of insane. I placed my violin on my shoulder and began to play. I didn't pay much attention to anything untill I noticed the right hand of the female statues move, like she was offering me her hand. Instead of her hand being stone I saw bronze skin covering her whole hand. I could hear the blood crashing through her vains. Fighting my thirst for blood I sank my teath into bronze skin tasting sweet warm blood. My world seemed to go completely black.

Later that night:

When I awoke I found myself tied to the four bed posts with Khaldun watching me, his arms were crossed across his chest and a very serious look on his face.

"What? What's this for surely you can let me go." I turned to face him, but he only seemed to look angrier.

"I'm sorry Atem but I can't do that. You have drank the purest of blood in this world, far too much for one as young as you."

"Who is she?" I asked after I stopped laughing at how serious Khaldun looked.

"She's our mother, Anzu queen of all who are damned. He's her king. Anzu ans Inkan nearly drank the earth dry when they ruled over Egypt. Inkan lost the will to drink and without her king by her side so did Anzu. They became living statues, Anzu has no respect for anything except the taste of blood."

"Then let me go."

"I'm sorry but you and I both know I can't." I raised my right with enough force to snap the chain he had tyed around my wrist. He grabbed hold of my wrist before I could untie the other. Bringing my arm back to retie it.

"She made you quite powerful didn't she."

"You'll Not stop me!" I shouted. Khaldun stepped back looking worried.

"I can hear her blood in you're voice. In all the long years I've watch over them and never have they moved." Khaldun stepped closer this time.

"Until tonight when she choose me." I laughed until Khaldun grabbed hold of me.

"I choose you Atem." Khaldun snapped, he got up from holding my face and walked away.

"Wait where are you going? Khaldun!"

_Many times since I have called to Khaldun. But there was no answer. Just the endless procession of days, month and years. My teacher left me to my darkest lesson. That in the end we are alone. There is nothing but the cold, dark wastland of eternity._

.:End of entery:.

_Malik thought the journal would satisfy my curiosity. It only made me want to know more. I had to go back to the Admiral's Arms. I had no choice._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wee Cookie: Sorry this took so long, I had written half of it not realizing I hadn't saved it until I turned my laptop back on. The laptop I use all the time has a habit of turning itself off all the time. Which I hate it for.

Yugi: Yay I'm going to meet Atem in the next chapter.

Atem: And I little one get to taste you're blood in the next chapter.

Yugi: Ooo scary.

Wee Cookie: Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review so I know you guys like it.


	4. The Meeting

Wee Cookie: Oooo Yugi and Atem meet for the first tme in this chapter.

Yugi: Yay finally.

Atem: Yes, little one and I have something in store for you.

Yugi: What would that be?

Atem: You have to wait and see aibou.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know Malik would punish me for coming back here. I just couldn't forget about it after all my research I had to be sure. Walking down the alley to where the Admiral's Arms was located I spotted a small group of people I surspected to be vampries. Chanting how great this place is and how good it would be to geet a decent drink.

I continued to walk over not caring that I was about to enter a vampire infested club and proberly not come out alive. What the hell I didn't exactly have any one that cared for me except Malik. The door opened to show a tall pale man walking out, he stood aside to let me in before disappearing into the night.

There were vampires every where. There were even humans in this club but most had vampires sucking at there necks like some kind of snack. I tried my best to keep to myself and not look at all the events going on around me. Walking over to the side of the bar, I was greeted by three vampires looking like they were looking for a party that rocked better than the music here did.

Npow standing at the bar I placed myself on one of the many stools still avalibal. I tried my best to keep to myself, even though I was soo curious about vampires. The bar tender who looked more like a human than any one else in this bar. I was pale myself so I looked like a vampire unlike the bar tender.

"Hi." The tallest of the three vampires beside me said looking straight at my neck.

"Hello." I wasn't sure how to talk to a vampire without letting out that I'm a human.

"Come here often?" He just don't give up like, I moved the collar of my shirt getting slightly nervious by this vampire continuiously starring at it.

"All the time in fact." I snorted I didn't really care to be honest, well yeah I cared about my life but I had a vage idea how to take care of myself in a fight depending how vampire fought. He moved closer to me checking every inch of my neck, busted I thought. Argh come on Yugi think of something fast.

"You haven't seen the rest of my body." Few I felt more relieved that I had came up with a good come back until the female vampire dressed in hardly much stepped forward.

"Is that an invitation?" If I didn't know any better I would have though my moth had hit the floor, damn vampires never quit.

"Sorry I'm taken." Ha that shut her up, only if they had left me alone like. The other guy that was short than the other leaned down onto the bar starring at me like I had something on my face and I knew damn well I never.

"So where is you're host?"

"He's here somewhere."

"Oh this host, what's his name?" Asked the tallest vampire.

"Khaldun."

"Sorry don't know the guy." The tallest spit while laughing along with the others.

"Of course you wouldn't, he's an ancient." They laughed a little bit more now that I had said that. I wasn't aware of what they were planning or the pair of crimson eyes watching me from the darkness.

"There aren't any ancients left. They all turn to dust." The female said starring me up and down.

"Excuse me." I said pushing my way through them to get out while I still could. When I was outside the same three vampires appeared around me. That was it I was dead, the tallest moced closer to me before say.

"Going somewhere?" He moved his cold pale hand to the side of my face to make room on my neck for him. I shut my eyes thinking this is going to be painful. It was painful getting thrown to the ground, I opened my eye to see why I was thrown to the ground just to see the other three vampires cowering from something. It was hard to tell with the way vampires move and the speed they can reach. Seeing the ain vampire run off the other two followed leaving me alone on the cold slighly wet floor and what ever had scared them off.

Climbing to me feet I was startled by the sudden person standing before me speaking.

"Boo. That was quite a performance, you should be more careful." I looked other the figure when he came out of the shadows. Wow there right in front of me stood Atem in all his gorly. I know it was wrong of me to think this but he looks HOT in person when wearing tight leather. Coming back to my sencies I finally found the will to speak.

"Thanks."

"For what." His voice was deep but not too deep, I could listen to him talk all day, I didn't know he spoke like this soo different from when he sings.

"Saving me." He looked up to meet my gaze revealing a pair of seductive crimson red eyes. Oh please kill me now before I loose myself in those addictive eyes.

"How presumptuous. So you know Khaldun?" He stepped closer to me while looking around the alley.

"I know a lot of things." I spoke my eyes never leaving him once.

"Not how to stay alive, apparently." He snapped now looking at me.

"Something we have in common then." His eyes seem to grow narrower when I said that, did I offend him, no that can't be it. Can it? "Although I'm a little ahead of the race here."

"We I can fix that." He spoke walking closer to me, I stepped back every time he stepped closer to me.

"You're song 'Now or Never' is about the girl with the violin. Is'nt it?" There was a slight 'thud' as my back made contact with the wall behind. Atem was about 2 steps in front me.

"Is it? What else do you think you know?" He spoke, eyes fixed on mine. Both of his arms reaching for mine. He sent a static shock through me when his cold pales hand held mine. Pinning me against the wall, not matter I tried I couldn't pull my eyes away from him.

"I-I."

"You're shaking."

"C-cold." He pressed his form against mine, nearing my face.

"Still cold?" I shook my head not really sure how to talk, I don't think man people would if you were in my position.

"Go on, tell me more about me." He smirked, I could feel a slight pain coming from my thumb he held. He was slowly pressing my thumb against the sharp corner of the stone wall.

"You want.."

"What do I want?"

"You yearn."

"What do I yearn?" He asked pulling my now bleeding hand from the wall towards his mouth. His mouth closed over my bleeding thumb gently sucking the blood from it. His breath was warm on my skin, it felt nice what he was doing. "For what do I yearn?"

"To walk with the living. Out of the cold, dark wasteland of eternity." He let go of my hand, placing his free hand on my cheek. Some how his hands felt warm, I hadn't noticed he had closed the space between us until I felt his lips upon mine. He pulled away from me and smirked before speaking.

"Well that makes you a clever librarian. Talamasca. I knew I left that journal somewhere." He stepped back from me looking over the alley again beofre turning to me. "Have a good read?"

"It touched me." He didn't seem happy now, was it something I said?

"Did it now?" I nodded in response, his smirk grew into a smile revealing his pure white fangs. "Don't worry Yugi, you're kind never satisfies my thirst." He turned round, back facing me as he started to walk off.

"Atem I know something that isn't in you're journal." He stopped mid in his tracks then turned back to me.

"What?"

"You still have the voilin don't you? Oh I understand after all it's only human." Now he looked pissed, maybe I shouldn't have said that. Lifting off the ground like most vampires could to fly off, he headed in my direction disappearing into the darkness of the night. I dropped to the floor thinking he would try to hurt me now I had said that.

Looking around to see if he was still around I saw nothing. Climbing to my feet for the second time in less than 20 minutes I started to head home, unaware of Atem's crimson eyes still watching me from back in the alley.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.:Atem's home in england:.

Walking into the grand living room not being able to get that kid out of my head. I walked over to a old trunk at the back of the room. Lifting the lid of I was met with the site of the violin I had played for centries. I smiled to myself thinking back to the boy in the alley.

"Clever librarian." I then closed the lid heading out of the room, I didn't have long til the concert.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.:Heathrow airport, London:.

"Listen, Malik I'm going to Japan for the concert. I met him Malik, I talked to Atem." I looked around the large room to see which desk I was to go to.

"What? Yugi. Listen to me you're no longer seeing things clearly. Atem has told the world vampires live among us. They will be at the concert trying to kill him. You've become obsessed with him, look I'm worried about you."

"Don't be worried about me Malik. I'll be fine, look I'll check in. Malik I'm sorry I gotta go."

"No Yugi...." With that I boarded the plane for Japan. I knew Malik would worry about me but I had everything under control.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wee Cookie: Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Yugi: I know I did.

Atem: Would that have anything to do with the kiss?

Yugi: Maybe....

Wee Cookie: Please review to say if there is anything wrong I know I defently got everything in this part, after watching the film Ra knows how many times and reading the script. Thanks for reading.


	5. His Return

Wee Cookie: Here it is the new chapter. Unfortunately for you people who don't like Anzu she's in this chapter.

Yugi: She dies to I'm good.

Atem: And I'm just a fool after this chapter.

Yugi: Yes you are.

Wee Cookie: Ok guys, Disclaimer I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Dope – Another Day Goes By or Disturbed - Monster or Queen of the Damned.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The city of Domino already fed on the blood of youth. My presence here barely stirred a ripple. We had three days till the concert. I could feel something was coming. I just couldn't figure it out._

I was currently listening to Dope - 'Another Day Goes By' I can sense something near, moving, coming closer. I weren't to sure what it were but it was getting faster and closer as I lay there in my custom made casket. With black velvet interior, custom fit too perfect for a dark vampire. As soon as what ever was in here came too close I shot up to look around seeing nothing I couldn't let it be I had to check the rest of the place.

Climbing out of my casket then walked towards where the band usually play video games and mess around like idiots. I entered the main room where I saw a lightly tanned male, black hair to his shoulders. Eyes as blue as the sea, he was dressed in the usual white linen still.

"Khaldun." He placed the magazine he were looking at one of the most recent ones too, down upon the table then climbed to his feet.

"Atem. It's good to see you Atem."

"And you. Still wearing the old fashions, I see." A smirk climb upon his face as he looked down at his white linen clothes.

"Old habits die hard."

"How did you manage to slip through the 60's in white linen?"

"I slept."

"Don't think you missed much."

"Elvis, Elvis yes. You're bigger than he is now."

"And. What's the occasion."

"You've become hard to avoid these days, at least in conversation. What are you trying to prove Atem?"

"Oh please. It's a little too late to come over all paternal now Khaldun. Two hundred years and no word from you." He moved closer as did I, why had he came now? Why now?

"You almost cost me everything Atem, now you've done it again. This isn't the time to settle old scores Atem."

"Vampires don't settle old scores, we harbor them. How did you find me?" Khaldun smiled before answering my question.

"I made you, I've always known where you are. Besides I just had to look for the most gauche house on the block."

"Come, let me show you what it means to live in the light." I led him out towards the town to show him what the world is like now. We were now sitting on top of one of the many buildings in the area. Looking out over the buzzing streets crawling with people.

"Impressive. Reminds me of old mad druids running around chanting in the forest." I looked at him contemplating about that boy I saved back in England.

"Out there, my fans they worship me. Millions if arms reach out to embrace, beg me to come into their lives."

"Just what you've always wanted."

"With all my black little heart."

"Do you think of anyone else but yourself?"

"I only have myself you taught me that."

"It may be time to get ready for some company."

"What? What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're music has awoken an old friend, can't you hear it? Or is the applause all you can hear now?" I looked out towards the horizon, shutting my eyes to close out the world around me I could hear the silant breathing of a whisper I hadn't heard in years.

"Anzu."

"Arisen, She has taken the king's blood. Absorbed his power."

"Good, let her come."

"Cancel the concert."

"Never."

"You're no match for her Atem. You're not a god. We were once mortals too. It is our heritage we protect, such reverence for mortals."

"Then you should have left me as one." I snapped as I climbed to my feet, walking closer to the edge of the building. I stepped off knowing I wouldn't reach the floor before I knew where I wanted to go. I flew off hoping for something more than this.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.: Admiral's Arms, London, England:.

When I awoke I knew that Atem would be my king, I had to find him. So I set off to find him, following his scent to a local vampire pub in the backs of London. I came across a tall male vampire wearing such weird clothing. One of Atem's new singles were on the square box thing, I don't know I've been asleep for so long I don't know of the new world.

"His scent is fading. He was here too long ago." I said as the male vampire turned to my, looking me up and down with a great smile upon his face.

"You like him do you?"

"He reminds me of someone."

"All he will remind you of soon is a pile of ashes. We're going to bleed him dry."

"Really? Is that what you're going to do?" I asked as I walked further into the dance floor moving my hips from side to side slowly. I turned round to face that vampire from before, straightening my arms as I reached out towards him. I moved my fingers back and forth signaling for him to come to me.

He stepped closer to me placing his hand on my waist, I turned round appearing behind him. Moving my arm up his back, grabbing a hold on his shoulder I turned him to face me. Grabbing his chin I placed my lips upon his, pulling away I smiled before pushing my right hand into his chest. Pulling my arm out I also brought his heart along too, letting my thirst get the better of me I bit into his heart drinkin it dry.

He dropped to the floor beside me, his heart turning into dust in my hand. I turned back to see the rest of the vampires starring at me. Just to my attention I turned lifting my right arm in the air, I twisted it causing the coming vampire to burst into flames. Another came to attack, flashing my arm before me she burst into flames just like the one before.

_End this suffering_

It was then I realized I better do away with the rest to keep them from getting to Atem. I needed him. Turning to face the rest of the vampires, I raised my hand turning most of the other vampires into flames.

_You made a monster of me  
Through all your wicked lies  
Forever tortured by you  
Abandoned at death's door  
Until I said no more_

Two girls headed for the doors, raising my arm again they started to burn from the inside out. Some managed to get out when the fire burst out behind them, some colliding with the walls of the near by building. Most still a blaze as they ran for there dear life's.

_Don't look away  
You're just a former regret of mine  
And when you want, just look away  
You're just a former regret of mine  
Erasing now_

I began my little trip to find Atem, I knew that wouldn't take long. His sent was stronger now, all I had to do now was make him my king. Heading out of the doors of the Admiral's Arms basicaly covered in blood just how I liked it. The taste of blood still strong within my mouth, it was fun seeing most pitiful vampires run around like mortals.

_You made a rock star of me  
Gave me this wicked life  
Paid to be tortured by you  
A life I now abhor  
And still I say, no more_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_.: Domino, Japan :._

_Old gods on new streets. _

_Not only had the concert sold out among the living it seemed all the undead were coming too. _

_There would be angry vampires out there frightened of the light I was directing on all out kind. _

_Flash back:_

_"Do you have something to say to all the other vampires listening out there?"_

_"As a matter of fact I do. Come out, come out, wherever you are."_

_End of flash back:_

_They wanted me dead._

_Let them try._

_Bring it on. _

_Better dead than alone._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

.: Domino, Japan :.

Stepping out of the taxi I managed to stop after I got out of the airport. I walked into the crowd of fans, yes Atem's fans. The streets were covered with people looking like him or wearing his t-shirts. Some random guy started walking towards me when he said.

"Hey, honey. Want tickets fro tomorrow?" Now that was an idea. "Going to the show?"

"No" I wasn't, I just wanted to see Atem, well be with him more like. Who wouldn't want to be with him?

"Awe come on, I got them for $200."

"$200? I don't think so."

"What if I say $150?"

"$150, you're gonna cut me a deal?" A black limo pulled up where we were standing exchanging money for a ticket, a rather tall man stepped out. He looked like th guy from the interview with Atem on MTV the other day.

"So listen, just two people, okay? So how old are you again?" This was my chance, my chance to see him again. After paying for my ticket I walked over to the guy and gave him my details, as to why I wanted to meet Atem and my age for some reason he had to know. After about 5 minutes I were sat in the black limo with the that guy I asked to let me go along with some girl that looked like a ghost with all the white make up, she were wearing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wee Cookie: Oooo this was a hard chapter to write.

Yugi: I like it.

Atem: So did I.

Wee Cookie: Cool, thanks for reading and please review. Thanks.


	6. Time Well Spent

Wee Cookie: Here we are chapter 5. Please enjoy.

Yugi: Yay I get to see Atem again.

Wee Cookie: Aye you do indeed lol.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking around with this lovely house or should I say mansion with the ghost like woman and Atem's manager. His house was dark, not just because the lights were dim but the furniture and the decoration of this place were dark too. I guess he was one for the Victorian gothic culture, or liked the style either way it was beautiful.

"Champagne anyone?" David asked as he handed me a glass. Looking around I never noticed that Atem was standing opposite me, watching my every move. Crimson eyes watching every movement, every sigh I made piecing together my thoughts.

"Oh My God, I can't believe it's really you." The girl screamed. Atem seemed to wince at her high pitched squeal, when she finished her little fan girl act Atem turned back to face us.

"Boo." The exact word he said to me when we first met.

"Boo back." The girl gave me a death glare as to why I got a reply and she didn't, stupid fan girls always have to be center of attention.

"Atem, I came all the way from Tarzana." She jumped up and down.

"Really?" Was Atem's reply, he had such a smug look on his face like 'why do i care again?' He turned to face me again before asking me. "And you?"

"London."

"A London Goth. I would have pegged you for a Talamascan." A smile crept it's way onto his face as he finished his sentence.

"Maybe in another life." I smiled back at him as I finished.

"I'm an Episcopalian."

"And I'm a frigging Buddhist. Atem." David said under his breath, even though he could still be heard by all.

"David, would you take our little Episcopalian back to church?" She didn't look to happy when he addressed her like that.

"Just the one tonight? Sure boss." David put his arm around her as he turned to head out the door.

"Erm sweetheart come on, don't worry it's a good thing."

"Do I still get to go back stage?" Was the last thing I heard her say before they were out the door and in the car driving back to the city. I turned to face Atem whose smile seemed to grow bigger, and the little glint in his eyes grew too.

"Why are you following me? What do you want?" I stepped forward as I reached into my bag bringing out an old Egyptian leather papyrus book and placing it upon the table. I stepped back before looking at him.

"So you come all this way to return this to me out of the goodness in you're heart?"

"I want you to show me, show me what it's like."

"Like what exactly?"

"To be like you."

"I don't have time for this." He threw his arms up in the air as he turned away from me. I walked in front of him so we were now face to face.

"All a vampire has is time." He turned away again.

"Not this one." I grabbed hold of his arm turning him to face me again; I moved my hand up t his chin lifting gently so I could look him in the eyes.

"Right, the covens are coming for you. How are you going to spend what may be you're last night. As you always have alone?"

"Why not?" I stepped a little bit closer to him.

"Why not share it with me?"

"Alright." His arm found it's way around my waist as he pulled me closer to him. Using his other hand he placed his fist under my chin slowly inching my face towards his. A large warm fuzzy feeling similiar to a static shock flowed through me as our lips touched. Just like last time but better, more better. I couldn't help but melt into the kiss, this was just to good to be true.

His hand that was under my chin slowly but surely found it's way down my chest to come in contact with my belt buckle. Every touch sent that similar fuzzy feeling you get when you love someone that much you shiver when you look at them, even when you make eye contact with someone you like.

Removing his over arm from my waist to the buckle of my belt I could hear the slight clang as the buckle hit the catch. I pulled away from him for the lack of air in my lungs. Just as I pulled away he stepped back not once did he take his eyes off me as I sorted myself out. He stepped closer to me taking hold of my arms, and directing them to go around his neck as his came around my waist.

"Close you're, this might hurt, you're still attached to you're skin."

"I don't care."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes." I closed my eyes as I felt the ground beneath me disappear; the sudden feeling of being weightless came upon me. I buried my face further into Atem's chest; as his arms tighten there grip.

"You can open you're eyes now." He whispered in my ear causing my to jump slightly, as I opened my eyes I could see millions of lights. Of all different kinds and shapes, it's was like I was looking down on the world as I was it's god. I closed my eyes as I cuddled further into his arms. Just as I realized that we were now up right I found myself falling. Thankfully Atem caught my hand before it was too late; he pulled me up with some force for when I landed I fell straight over into Atem's arms.

"Khaldun was right. I never understood until I met you."

"What do you mean?"

"You're beautiful to me because you're human, you're frailty, you're short years. You're heart even as you think its breaking. All that seems suddenly more precious than anything I have ever known."

"I'm not as precious as you think." I finished as I removed the dog collar I was wearing to reveal my bear pale neck. "Do it, please. Let me be with you. Let me know everything."

He looked at me before bringing me closer to him and tilting my head slightly. I could feel his warm breath on my neck as he neared my skin. Pushing me away as he retaliated back he spoke.

"What you want to know everything? Come on then, I will show you." He grabbed my wrist then started running towards the park that was beside us. Slowing down we stopped when a man and a woman sat down at the bench. Atem moved closer and closer, as he neared the couple the man climbed to his feet then ran off.

"What is it? Is she all right?" He carried on walking up to her.

"Go away, get off me." She screamed as Atem took in his arms and biting her neck. He dropped her to the ground as he started walking towards me.

"Now you see? Are you ready? Now do you want it, huh? No, of course you don't." He turned round walking in the opposite direction. He disappeared within a few moments, not really thinking things through I guess.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wee Cookie: Hope you enjoyed that.

Yugi: Aw soo close.

Atem: Yep we were.

Wee Cookie: You two will just not yet I still have to follow the film. Thanks for reading. Please review.


	7. The Concert

Wee Cookie: Here it is the new chapter hope you enjoy. Disclamer I don't Yu-Gi-Oh or Him - Vampire Heart or Chester Bennington - Walking Dead.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After arriving at the Saitama Arena me and my children walked straight to the backstage area filled with staff and fan girls. All shouting to get near me, sometimes I wonder why me. What about the others in my band my children.

"Hey girls, come on!" Faint cries of lust surrounded us all."

"Okay, through here. Let him through!"

"Back off fella!"

"Come on children." Ever since I met these guys, my band I've called them my children.

"Okay, guys. Come on!"

"Let him through!" David was always the one to get the crowds attention when it came to something so important like the one and only concert I am yet to see. He is more impatient than I am and that's saying something.

------------------------------

Walking through the crowd hoping to get as close to the stage as I could to him, to see Atem. I guess I have fallen for him, very badly too. The support band was coming on soon not that any one seemed to care they all wanted Atem. I bet none of them have been as lucky as I to have kissed him more than once.

"Yugi!" I turned at the sound of my name being shouted by some one unknown to me until I saw who. Malik had found me already, how? I couldn't help but turn back towards the stage to start running again along with the crowd toward the stage. The fire works had gone off as a sign that the support band had finished and Atem only had a couple of minutes before walking on the stage.

"Yugi!"

------------------------------

.:Saitama Arena, Malik:.

"Yugi!" Damn that boy he will never listen will he? I turned as I felt a funny feeling I've had before. Looking around I saw Khaldun standing there with a sort of smirk on his face as he said.

"Hello, Malik. I must show you my new paintings sometime." I stepped forward to get to him before he disappeared. Unfortunately I was stopped in my tracks by some unwanted people pushing me back. I looked back to where he was standing to discover he had already gone.

------------------------------

At the very back of the crowd I stood with the other ancient vampire's of this world. Watching, waiting for the time we would be needed. Khaldun had already left the group to find a certain someone called Malik, while I sent Bakura to find my nephew Yugi.

"Find Yugi." He nodded before disappearing into the mass of humans lusting for Atem.

------------------------------

Hearing my band starting to play the intro to our first song of the night I thought of a spectacular entrance. Falling from the heavens sounded like a good idea, I wasn't going to fall exactly more like hover to the ground. I landed on the stage right in front of the microphone ready to start singing my part.

_"You can't escape the wrath of my heart  
Beating to your funeral song (You're so alone)  
All faith is lost for hell regained  
And love dust in the hands of shame (Just be brave)_

Let me bleed you this song of my heart deformed  
And lead you along this path in the dark  
Where I belong 'till I feel your warmth

Hold me  
Like you held on to life  
When all fears came alive and entombed me  
Love me  
Like you love the sun  
Scorching the blood in my vampire heart

I'll be the thorns on every rose  
You've been sent by hope (You'll grow cold)  
I am the nightmare waking you up  
From the dream of a dream of love (Just like before)

Let me weep you this poem as Heaven's gates close  
Paint you my soul, scarred and alone  
Waiting for your kiss to take me back home

Hold me  
Like you held on to life  
When all fears came alive and entombed me  
Love me  
Like you love the sun  
Scorching the blood in my vampire heart

Hold me  
Like you held on to life  
When all fears came alive and entombed me  
Love me  
Like you love the sun  
Scorching the blood in my vampire heart

Hold me (Like you held on to life)  
Like you held on to life  
(When all fears came alive and entombed me)  
My vampire heart

Love me (Like you love the sun)  
Like you love the sun  
(Scorching the blood in my)  
My vampire heart"

I walked over to the edge of the stage realing the crowd in hoping for more I spoke.

"You want more? This one is for those who've come for me."

_"In the chill of the night_

_I can feel my heart racing_

_As I run towards the light _

_That seems so far away_

_Wondering forever_

_In the darkest of shadows_

_Wondering if I will ever see you again_

_Wondering if I will ever see you again_

_I'll take your love_

_(I'll take your love)_

_I'll take your hate_

_(take your hate)_

_I'll take you're desire_

_I'll take the world_

_when it turns on you_

_(when it turns on you)_

_I'll set it on fire"_

I was cut off by the sudden vampire flying towards me hoping for a challenge I was gravely disappointed most vampires were perfectic when it came to fighting. Falling to the floor before the vampire could get to me, I jumped backwards. Landing upon my feet I was met with a vampire and what looked like a kitchen knife, quite sad really.

Just as I caught both the guys wrists I was pushed slightly to the side as Khaldun caught the vampire that tried to wound me. Before Khaldun and I could do anything we found ourselves being surrounded by vampires. Bigger, stronger and probably better fighters than the rest of the damn vampire species.

The vampires before us started to burst into flames somehow. All the ashes started to rise towards the heavens. They looked beautiful when they were miles away, like the silver sparkle of the stars in the night sky. The ground started to shake, it was quite strange to have an earthquake during this time of the year and us vampires can sense them.

Before I new it i were laid on my back moaning through the bit of pain I had coming from my back, I must have landed on something hard or sharpe. A shadow started to form within the steam coming from the hole within the center of the stage.

The shadow started to take form, a form of a woman dressed in Egyptian robes. But yet hardly wearing much. She extended her arms out towards me, and somehow managed to bring me to her. I guess what Khaldun said was true about her being strong and powerful. It was like she had telecanesis or something like that.

Just as I were going to protest to her taking me away, she waved her hand in front of my face causing everything to go black. She had done something to me, I felt like something had taken over my body and was giving in to her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wee Cookie: Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Atem: Why does she have to take me? That song was for Yugi.

Yugi: What It was?

Atem: Yes it was.

Yugi: That was sweet of you.

Atem: Thanks you little one.

Wee Cookie: Ok guys you can continue talking in another chat please you're taking too much space.

Atemu, Yugi: Oooo touchie.

Wee Cookie ---Death glares Atem and Yugi---: Thanks for reading and please review.


	8. Anzu

Wee Cookie: Here it is the new chapter of Forever Alone, enjoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Realizing where I were and who was with me I knew from then on I had to play her make her think I'm on her side. Letting he kiss me was hard, all I could think of was hurting Yugi by being with this heartless vampire with an obsession for blood. I didn't notice she had bitten me until she came back for another kiss letting me get a clear shot at her neck. She would only let me drink so much before I could do real damage to her.

I don't remember how I ended up in the king sized bed but I did know when I awoke I were alone. Opening my eyes I darted to the shadows from seeing direct sunlight shine in through the partly open crimson satin curtains. Some how I never burned in the light it didn't seem to affect me now. Walking toward the wide open door I was met with the corpses of bone dry humans. Anzu must have a really bad bloodlust to drain so many humans in one given time.

I carried on with my walk in the day light, I could get used to this. I can't remember last time I saw the sun rise. Or even heard the bird sing in the light, like humans in a night club dancing about the one light. Looking over to the sea, how I'd yearned to see the beauty of the sapphire blue ocean I missed. Just by the ocean stood the slightly tanned figure of a female I'd sucked blood from only hours ago. Becoming curious to how I could walk in the light again I walked over to her hoping for answers.

"Anzu" She looked from the sea to meet with me standing there looking like a lost sheep looking for it's Sheppard.

"Why so surprised, my love?" She placed her hand upon my cheek slowly rubbing my skin with her thump in hopes for me to offer myself in gratitude. "You called so I have come."

"My Love?"

"Don't fear me Atem. All you're wishes have come true."

"My wishes?"

"For a companion to share eternity with. You're bold like you're music. You live life out in the open like I did long ago. When I had a king." She turned away from me, looking out towards the sea. I stepped to her side as I placed my arm on her shoulder.

"Had a king?"

"He is no more. Now you are my consort. That's why I kept you safe, alive."

"You?"

"Ha you thought it was all you? The ego of a king to. That's right I know you Atem. I know you yearn for the world to be at you're feet and I have come to give it to you."

"Where are we?"

"We are home. We live everywhere and anywhere we choose. The world is our garden." She turned back to me looking slightly happier that I had agreed to be with her or what she thought I had.

"Drinking my blood allows you to walk in the light and soon the sun will no longer hurt you're eyes. This is but a taste of what we will share, my love, my king. Behold our kingdom." She raised her arm moving it to her side showing the beautiful country side beside us ruined by the corpses she'd left.

"A kingdom of corpses? Why?"

"Why not?"

"This is why you have arisen?"

"They believed in nothing now they are nothing. But you and I we will change all that. We will give the world something to believe in. Now come my love. We have a score to settle." Just like that I let her lead me back inside to change to begin our journey after the vampires that imprisoned her.

--------------------------

All these years I'd hoped this place was real. For the first time in my life I feel like I'm home. Strange that this journey should lead me here. This place that's haunted my dreams.

_"Aunt, you're bleeding."_

_"You must be with you're own, I'll always be watching over you."_

_"I want to stay with you forever."_

_"Forever is a very long time."_

"Aunt Mai, you haven't aged at all."

"I was once human too. I bore a child before Anzu took me. I took care of that child and her children and her children's children. This is our family. My way of coping with eternity." She pulled me close for a slight embrace, letting me go she lead me to a wall that started with a tree at the very top and came down to the floor by the roots baring small boxes with names.

"You are what keeps me connected to the world of the living, when you're parents died; I brought you here to take care of you. Since my mortal death I have watched and guided and cared for my human family. Generation beyond memory." She turned back to me looking a bit upset about what she were telling me.

"For the sake of your great family." Came a voice I knew from before Khaldun. I turned to see him entering the room.

"The world we know is about to end. The only way to prevent this is through Anzu's destruction." More vampires seemed to fill the room. One I knew as Khaldun from Atem's journal and the others I didn't recognize one bit.

"But how?" One of the vampires stepped forward. He was taller than I which was impossible to be shorter than me. He seemed to look a lot like Malik but more evil in ways. I knew he wouldn't hurt me due to my aunt and the counsel they had here. Looking back to my aunt as she began to speak I couldn't help but think about Atem. What was going to happen to him?

"When she gives blood, she's vulnerable." Another vampire came forth but further than the last standing beside my aunt he began to speak.

"Who ever take's Anzu's last drop of blood will not survive." Khaldun and the others came forward standing beside the other vampire they looked back to my aunt. I stepped closer letting curiosity get the better of me.

"What about Atem?" My aunt turned to me and stepped closer placing her hands on my shoulders she said.

"Atem has joined with Anzu. He's lost to use now. Forget him." Hearing those words come from her knowing how I felt about him I couldn't. I wouldn't without a fight. If I had to I'd fight Anzu for him, even if it cost me my life.

"My children, it warms my blood to see you all gathered plotting against me."

"Anzu." My aunt and Khaldun said at the same time at seeing Anzu enter the room with Atem by her side.

"Mai. You will all address my king first." She waved her arm in front of Atem smiling as everyone seemed to be satisfied with his choice unlike me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wee Cookie: There you go. What an ending I'm guessing I'm dead for ending my chapter at another good part.

Atem: You're readers I'm guessing?

Wee Cookie: Aye.

Yugi: We will help if you hurry up and get us two together.

Wee Cookie: All in dear time Yugi, all in time. Thanks for reading hoped you enjoyed it and please review. Thanks.


	9. A New Beginning

Wee Cookie: Here it is the last chapter of Forever Alone. Enjoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You will address my king first." Anzu waved her arm before me. I smiled at how my plan was working out. Yugi stepped forward as he asked me something.

"Atem what has she done to you?" Khaldun stepped forward as he spoke.

"Atem step aside."

"Never." I couldn't help it I had to help them kill Anzu; she wanted me and them to be on her side. At least I could do was help by acting as if I were on her side.

"The world had changed since you reigned." Mai spat, Anzu didn't seem to care one bit.

"Then we shall change it back." Humans are animals, brute creatures." Anzu stepped forward as she began to speak again. "Their destruction can only make sense."

"We've found other ways to coexist." Mai spat as Anzu took another step forward.

"In silence! In the shadows of shame! And for what? For the respect of mortals? They are nothing to us, they are merely food."

"Anzu please." Khaldun asked looking to and from Mai.

"You think you can change my will? I've had enough of this discussion. Join me or die."

"I will not." Khaldun stepped forward; he was joined by Mai as she spoke. "I will not."

The others all took their places next to Mai as they said "I will not."

Anzu turned to me trying to look seductive as she said. "Do you love me?"

I looked to her, I couldn't believe it what was she after now. I thought to myself I didn't know what to say of course I don't love you I love Yugi. "Yes."

"Then prove it. Kill him." She pointed to Yugi. I looked at her, why Yugi. I- I love him how could I kill him?

"He means nothing to me." She turned to me looking slightly pissed off. I guess I couldn't win. But it gives me the chance to turn Yugi I guess.

"Just the same. I'd like for you to kill him." Mai stepped forward as she spoke.

"You will not touch him." Anzu waved her hand before herself as Mai flew across the room and into the nearest pillar.

"You still think you can challenge me? Now." I took one step when Yugi spoke up.

"No, it's alright Aunt Mai. This is what I want." I walked the rest of the way to him, never breaking eye contact once. "I'm ready."

He tilted his head to the side as I held him in my arms. I licked the side of his neck, I felt him shiver in my arms. I couldn't help but smile at his reaction.

"I love you Yugi, don't worry I wont kill you. Just stay down when you wake up." I whispered in his ear. He nodded slightly, not enough for the others to notice. I slowly bit into Yugi's neck trying not to cause him too much pain. He started to go limp in my arms, I pulled away. Placing him on the ground as gentle as I could, I walked back to Anzu's side. "Now, give me my crown."

"Spoken like a true king." She offered me her arm to drink from. I bit into her arm taking as much blood as I could. "See how he obeys?"

"You will or you will die. That's enough Atem." I looked to the others as I carried on drinking. Mai seemed to be slowly let away from the pillar as I continued. "That is enough Atem stop."

She waved her hand before me and some how I was thrown across the room. As I hit the floor the others jumped to Anzu to drink. I looked at them seeing them all drinking her blood. She did a hand gesture causing one of the vampires to hit the nearest wall and burn up into ashes. Somehow she managed to push another vampire away from her making him burn slightly. The group lifted her a foot from the floor as they continued to drink.

The other vampire climbed to his feet them flew over to join the others drinking. Mai slowly came from the pillar and began to walk toward the rest of the group. They all pulled away as she neared Anzu's last drops of blood. I climbed to my feet as Anzu looked towards me. I started to walk toward her as she did another hand gesture causing me to burn slightly. I stopped as I felt the pain surge through me like I were on fire.

"You kill me, you kill yourselves."

She was too weak to sub stain the power. She gave up as I carried on walking towards her. I ripped off the neck bandage type of necklace she had been wearing and sunk my teeth into her neck. I felt Mai's hand on my arm. "Wait Atem, you must stop."

I pulled away leaving Anzu nearly falling to the ground in Mai's arms. Mai pushed Anzu's head right back as she dig her fangs into Anzu's untouched skin. I stepped back to join the group as Mai continued to drink Anzu's last drop. Mai suddenly pulled away from Anzu as she started to turn ink black. She let out a loud scream as she slowly turned to dust.

We all turned to Mai; she had turned to stone from drinking Anzu's last drop. I looked over to Yugi; seeing him not breathing I ran over I wasn't going to let him die. Cutting my wrist I placed the open wound to Yugi's lips. After letting enough blood enter his system I pulled him towards me.

"She drank Anzu's last drop, causing her to take Anzu's death into herself."

"She's not dead, she sleeps." Khaldun finished off as he looked around the great hall.

--------------------------

I heard a noise as I was looking through some old books. Climbing to my feet I walked past my desk and to the door. I opened it looking out to see the source of the noise, there was nothing there. Closing the door I turned back to face my desk, there sitting in the arm chair beside my desk was Atem. I took a few steps closer as I turned to see Yugi standing there.

"Hello."

"Oh my Ra! Yugi?"

"Hello Malik. Malik this is Atem." I said hello to him as he turned to Yugi.

"I have something for you. I believe you wanted this back." He said handing me his journal.

"Yes, thank you. Can I ask?" I was cut of by Yugi replying to my question I didn't ask yet.

"What it's like?" I nodded as he smiled. "Do you want to find out?"

"Me? No I'm too old to live forever."

"Well if you ever change you're mind..."

"So this is goodbye."

"Yes." They left together looking really happy together. I sat back down at my desk looking through Atem's journal once again.

"Hello Malik." I looked up from the book to see Khaldun standing there with a great smile on his face.

--------------------------

That was it me and Atem left, I knew I wouldn't see him again. At least I did get to see him before anything happened to him. I was with Atem for good now. I did love him and he proved he loved me by not letting me die. He told me about his plan with Anzu that's why he didn't kill me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wee Cookie: Oooo I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it was cut short. Please review and thanks for reading.


End file.
